O Jardim
by Lua
Summary: Quando a rotina se eleva ao ápice, é chegada a hora de parar tudo... E o jardim será o refúgio de Kagome... Oneshot


_Fui desafiada. Queria fazer algo engraçado, deram-me este tema: Jardim. Então, que comece a vontade!_

**XxXxXXxXxX**

Kagome estava de saco cheio da vida. Contas, trabalhos, horários, rotina... E somava a isso à falta de tempo para o namorado.

Aquele dia fora o ápice do seu desânimo. Em vez de ir ao trabalho desviou o caminho de volta para casa. Colocou o carro na garagem e saiu do prédio, caminhando calmamente. Precisava pensar e reencontrar a vontade que perdera em algum lugar...

Pegou o celular, daqueles antigos. Ela não se importava se estava velho ou acabado, não fazia diferença. Olhou o visor sem-graça e discou um número tão conhecido.

Chamou até cair na caixa de mensagens. Suspirou, derrotada e o guardou na bolsa.

Olhou para os lados. Como tudo era diferente... Ela nunca havia observado nada daquele caminho direito, apesar de passar por ali há anos. Havia tantas flores e tantas pessoas. Reparou. Ninguém além dela observava a beleza da rua, das árvores, dos pássaros. Todos estavam focados em sua rotina.

Sentiu vergonha. Como ela não tinha percebido? Como ninguém via aquilo? A natureza sorrindo a cada um, porém nunca ganhava um sorriso de volta. Eram pequenos, minúsculos detalhes, mas muito mais importantes que a vida vazia de sempre.

Caminhou pela calçada, observando tudo ao redor. Queria sentir cada detalhe. Viu uma mãe segurando a mão de uma criança. A mãe sorria tão docemente... A filha estava brincando com um balão, entretida. Olhou para frente. Um garoto andava, rindo. Parecia estar lendo um livro. Talvez fosse comédia... Quem sabe.

Ela não percebeu, mas alguém começou a seguí-la, à distância.

Kagome continuou com as descobertas. Riu da falta de paciência daqueles que estavam dirigindo, sentiu dor ao ver um pequeno passarinho morto sendo devorado por formigas. Ficou envergonhada com as cantadas de homens alheios. Mas sentiu-se viva. Como nunca fora antes.

Virou a esquina. Uma rua vazia, no início da manhã. Achou estranho, mas continuou a caminhar. Ouviu latidos vindos de uma casa, um canto longo de uma ave presa em uma gaiola, e os risos de crianças, trancados atrás de grandes portões brancos.

Caminhava devagar. Os saltos finos faziam um barulho seco ao tocarem a calçada e a deixavam desconfortável. Realmente precisava usar um tênis ou algo assim. Porém, logo percebeu passos sussurrantes correrem até ela. Antes mesmo que pudesse virar para ver quem era, braços masculinos a envolveram por trás. Sorriu.

"Então você estava aqui..." ouviu uma voz murmurar em seu ouvido.

"Como me achou?" virou-se para fitar os orbes da cor do âmbar, tão brilhantes... Tão seus.

"Segredo..." o sorriso que viu fez com que ela derretesse.

Abraçou o namorado. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e ficou ali, parada, aproveitando cada segundo do cheiro dele, da pele dele, do seu conforto, da proteção. As mãos dele rodearam sua cintura e ali ficaram. Pareceu uma eternidade adorável, até ele quebrar o silêncio.

"Venha..." ouviu a voz masculina no seu ouvido.

Ele pegou sua mão delicadamente, entrelaçando os dedos sem pressa. Começaram a caminhar e Inuyasha puxou-a através de algumas ruas. Logo tudo se tornou conhecido. Deixou-se guiar até uma casa simples. Ele abriu o portão e esperou pela passagem dela, fechando-o logo depois. Kagome esperou pelo hanyou, que pegou sua mão novamente e levou-a até os fundos da casa.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Não se lembrava de ter visto um jardim como aquele. Como poderia?...

"Eu o construí... Quando você não tinha tempo, eu ficava aqui, trabalhando nele... Meu desejo era lhe trazer até aqui e sentar ali contigo, durante horas e horas... Aceita?" ele sorria carinhoso.

Ela sentiu o coração apertar. Como pode deixá-lo por tanto tempo?... E ele fora fiel. Não só porque não arranjara outra, mas sim fiel ao amor dos dois, não culpou a falta de tempo dela. Ignorando o pedido dele, não se moveu. Simplesmente olhou-o nos olhos e deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem. Não deu uma explicação sequer.

Viu o namorado ficar surpreso. Depois, ele ampliou o sorriso.

"Enfim... Bem-vinda à vida..." Inuyasha a abraçou e, num impulso, pegou Kagome no colo e a carregou até o banco de madeira embaixo da árvore, no jardim.

Ficou com ela ali, no seu colo, sentados. Parecia uma nova pessoa, uma criança. Bem chorona por sinal. Inuyasha começou a rir, deixando a namorada sem entender.

"Você está me parecendo uma criança chorona..." ele ria com gosto, com os braços nas pernas dela, protetores.

"Você sabe que eu sou assim... Bobão." ela mostrou a língua, enquanto as últimas lágrimas rolavam.

Ele levantou as mãos e passou pelo rosto dela, tirando cada lágrima de desculpas dali. Finalmente ela estava de volta. Abaixou as mãos e olhou aqueles olhos doces, carinhosos. Sentiu um arrepio. Era perfeito, tudo de que precisava.

Kagome sorriu. Ela era uma criança é?... Deslizou as mãos até o pescoço dele e se aproximou de seu rosto. Fez um movimento, como se fosse beijá-lo, porém desviou no último instante, apenas roçando nos lábios dele. Sentiu as mãos do hanyou apertarem sua cintura, como se estivesse frustrado.

"Sou tudo, menos uma criança..." sussurrou no ouvido dele.

"Ah, você é. E sempre será. Porém, será a MINHA criança..." ouviu a resposta sedutora.

Sorrindo, ela voltou a encarar os olhos dele. Viu neles aquele jardim perfeito, que sempre estivera ali, porém nunca observara. Encontrou a paz que desejava e finalmente, sua vontade...

"Sob essas condições, aceito... Sempre sua?"

"Sempre..." e calou-a com um longo e delicioso beijo...

**XxXxXXxXxX**

_Eu sempre ando na rua e reparo na falta de interesse das pessoas para com o lugar em que andam. Resolvi unir isso à vontade que eu tinha de escrever algo romântico. _

_Era pra sair algo cômico, porém senti vontade de fazer algo bem bobinho, ao estilo água com açúcar._

_Espero ter feito alguma diferença... XD_

_**Lua**_

_Obs.: Esperem pelos próximos. Descobri que escrevo com mais facilidade coisas mais curtas (neste caso, beeeem curta...XD) do que vários capítulos. Quem leu minha outra fanfic, vai entender. Falando nisso, estou pensando em deletá-la e reescrever. O que acham?XD_


End file.
